vacharfandomcom-20200214-history
Iva Vasilta
Iva was the youngest Chancellor in the history of the Dominion, and is also one of the most feared. Early Life and Political Career Iva was born to a noble family in the outskirts of the capital of the Dominion. She lived a normal aristocratic life in the upper class. At the age of 15 she joined the military and quickly rose through the ranks. By the age of 40 she was the youngest member of the military high command, albeit a lower member. A few year after she was promoted into the high command reigning Chancellor Coska died of a heart attack. His rule can be summed up in one word, Decadence. The Dominion ruled most of the known world and possess immense wealth, this was all before Coska took up the reins. Under his command the treasury dwindled away to nothing, carelessly spent on monuments and lavish celebrations. Low funds means higher taxes, which has a tendency to anger the newly conquered people. With his death the High council established themselves as temporary regent while the next Chancellor was chosen. This created a power struggle between the Military and the Aristocracy. Neither side wanted another Coska but a compromise could not be reached until Iva’s name was mentioned. She was a loyal member of the military but also had strong ties to the council, who her father was a member of, and the Aristocracy. More importantly, both sides saw her as a malleable puppet for them to control. All parties satisfied, Iva was elected as Chancellor. As expected she did very little in the early years of her rule. The military and the Council would argue about policy until they reached an agreement and them give Iva her marching orders. Two of these policies was the cutting of military funding and the steep raising of taxes in certain provinces. This actions were announced in the midst of a delicate situation, a large coastal territory was in the middle of a popular insurgency, which quickly turned into a full blown revolt by the ninth year of Iva’s rule. The military mobilized their forces and marched on the province, hoping to tip the upper class to their side with a glorious victory. 8 months later they limped back to the capital, shattered and broken by the local forces. They expected to face peasants in the field of battle, what they got was a well organized insurgency that struck without notice and immediately fading back into the thick forests. Bridges, supply lines, patrols, all burned before the agile force. This utter failure left the high command of the military disgraced and the state on the verge of bankruptcy. The council scrambled an ambassador in an attempt to concede to the rebels but Iva would not allow it. Furious at the weakness of the military and the cowardness of the council Iva gathered every ally she could and mobilized the last of the Dominions fresh soldiers. Disregarding any council, Iva marched on the rebels. She went to towns that were suspected to support the rebels and burned them. Every last one of them. She did not hide this fact, she made it very obvious where she was marching to draw the rebels out. After a few months of this she grew wary of minor victories. She went to major cities and rounded up all the natives and every day at noon she would execute hundreds of them. Finally, she went to the cultural capital of the province. Almost the entire population shared a cultural heritage with the rebels and so she burned it to the ground. Outraged and demoralized, the rebels splintered with half maintaining the insurgency and half going for a frontal assault. The direct attack, despite the fact that their numbers had swelled greatly since Iva’s campaign, failed. The remaining insurgents were slowly isolated and crushed. With stability restored to the Dominion Iva returned to the capital as the undisputed supreme ruler of the elven world. No sane commoner would even think of challenging her, even the aristocracy and military would be wary in the matter of their Chancellor. Titles Chancellor - Iva is the uncontested and supreme ruler of the Dominion. The Silencer - Those who stand against Iva tend not to stick around for long. The Terrible - Not an official title but one given to her by the peasantry. She gained this title for her ruthless and utter disregard for Lesser Elves.